


Ba Humbug

by jeck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-04
Updated: 2006-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an archiving of VERY old work. :P</p><p>Original posting date: 12-4-2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ba Humbug

Sam walks in whistling a Christmas tune with an array of packages and bags in his hands. Pausing the whistling, he throws a grin at Dean, dimple a deep line on his cheek and then he starts whistling again as he unpacks. First out is a small twiggy tree and Sam places it in the middle of the table in their motel room.

With narrowed eyes, Dean only watches but soon as that tree is out of the box and on the table he shakes his head. "What the fuck?" He mumbles but continues to keep an eye fixed on his brother. _Sammy's losing it,_ he thinks with a frown.

Rummaging in one of the bags he starts to toss tinsel then hang festive looking plastic balls in a rainbow of colors. The incessant humming is a full on singing of 'Jingle Bell Rock' now.

"Oh hell no." Dean abruptly stands and grabs Sam's wrist, effectively stopping him from hanging any more of the damned balls. Now if only he can hit him to make him stop singing. "Sammy..." He grouses threateningly.

"What?" Sam's toothy grin is fixed on his face. "Come on Dean... It's Christmas. You know? Santa and reindeer and trees and presents? You remember Christmas don't you?"

 _Sam better not put that fucking puppy face on or I swear-- Aw fuck! There it is. Damn._ "Yeah yeah. I remember. It's a stupid holiday." Dean grumbles, letting Sam's wrist go. "Get that the fuck out of here please."

"Dean," Sam's nods once, lifting a wrapped package from one of the bags. "Got you a present." He beams.

"Don't go all fucking Hallmark on me, man. Jesus Christ." He rolls his eyes and shakes his head, marvelling at how fucking innocent Sam can be sometimes. _But it's still annoying._ He plops down on the bed and turns on the TV. "Whatever Sam. Do whatever."

Sam full on pouts; bottom lip jutting out, eyes downcast looking at his present and there's a warm sting in his eyes. He only wanted to make the day special for them both. To have just one day where they're celebrating - happy - and not out hunting or going all emo thinking of their parents and everybody else that they lost.

 _Goddamn it._ Dean sees the pout. How could he fucking miss it when Sam's bottom lip is just about hitting the floor. Heaving a sigh he frowns, rolling his eyes again as he ventures near. "Fine. Fine." He opens the duffel, grabs a wrinkly brown paper bag and shoves it beside the makeshift tree. "There. You happy now. Merry fucking Christmas."

Sam's face lights up, realizing that Dean thought of him and got him a present too. "That for me?"

Dean scoffs but doesn't answer, eyes averted.

It takes all of one huge step for Sam to reach Dean and his arms are instantly around his brother in a tight hug.

"Aw fuck, man." Dean shudders, trying to squirm out of the embrace but then slowly gives in. One arm awkwardly wrapping around Sam. "You fucking tell anyone about this Sam I swear to God I'll--"

"Merry Christmas Dean." Sam looks at him with those puppy dog eyes again, smiling brightly.

 _Damn it._ Shoulders dropping, resigned, Dean relaxes in Sam's arms, patting then rubbing his brother's back. "Yeah. Merry Christmas Sam." He hides a smile.


End file.
